Angel's Reprieve
by Elsakun
Summary: Slade is up to no good once more, desperate as always for Robin. However, this time he's kidnapped an angel who could potentially destroy the planet. How will Robin get out of this one? Slight Xover with Tales of Symphonia, but you don't need to know it.
1. The Devilish Angel

Chapter One: The Devilish Angel

Robin sighed. The rest of the group saw he was fidgety, even though he tried to hide it. Slade hadn't made an appearance recently, so he must be up to something.

"Hey, Robin, it's getting kinda late," Cyborg yawned. "Why don'cha take a break?"

"I can't," Robin grumbled. "You guys go ahead and sleep."

"Are you certain?" Starfire blinked. "You should rest your eyes, or else you will be very tired tomorrow."

Robin glanced at her for a moment, then smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, Starfire. I'll finish up in a second."

Starfire nodded, satisfied, then exited to retire to her room. After a few minutes, the rest followed suit.

Robin groaned. Ugh. It was so hard, trying to balance his needs with his friends' needs with Jump City's needs. If only Slade would finally make a move! A move Robin could act on!

As if the villain had heard this silent plea, he appeared on screen. "Hello, Robin. Still as tense as ever, I see."

"Slade!" Robin growled. "What do you have up your sleeve this time?"

"You think so lowly of me. Perhaps, then, it is good I called. It's time for you to see my most recent experiment."

Slade stepped out of the shot. There, a young girl was strapped to the wall. Her blue eyes were wide with what must have been fear, and her long blonde hair fell lightly over her white robes.

"Experiment?" Robin echoed. "What have you done to her?"

"I've tamed her, naturally," Slade answered. "After all, this_ angel_ was very unruly."

There was something about the way he said the word _angel… _ "She's an _angel?"_ he repeated. "Prove it."

"You heard him, angel," Slade turned now to the girl. "Prove it."

"Don't listen to him!" she cried out. "It's a trap — I'll be fine, but don't listen to anything he says — "

"I said _prove it!"_ Slade snarled, grabbing her by the head tightly. _"Show your wings!"_

Whimpering, the girl squeezed her eyes tightly shut, as wings appeared on her back. Robin's eyes widened. The wings were a dark pink, a crystallized material, more beautiful than anything he'd ever seen...

"She just fell from the sky," Slade explained as he released her. "No place to go. Incidentally, it appears this _angel_ is merely a devil in disguise."

"No!" she gasped. "Please, don't! I know you're a good person deep down inside — please, don't make me do it! I can't stand it! Please!"

Slade clicked a button. Her pupils faded, all light absent from them. A light burst from her body, and she stood now with her hand aimed directly at Slade. She fired a burst of light, and smoke appeared on-screen. Slade clicked the button again, and she returned to normal. In no time at all, she was once more restricted.

"That was a fraction of her power," Slade remarked. "If you don't come here, Robin, I'll set her loose on the entire city."

"You wouldn't _dare,"_ Robin growled.

"And, if you choose to tell your friends, all I need to do is kill her," Slade smirked. "You wouldn't want _that_ on your conscience, now would you?"

Slade clicked off. Robin grit his teeth. He was caught again. What was he supposed to do _now?_

-A-

"I see you came," Slade chuckled. "Good boy."

"I'm sorry," the girl whispered. "I'm so sorry, Robin."

Robin hesitated. "How do you know my name?"

"Slade told it to me," she answered. "I'm so sorry."

"...What? Why are _you_ sorry?" Robin scoffed. "It's not like it's your fault, so don't apologize."

"Getting friendly?" Slade laughed. "Good. You two will be — "

"No!" Robin growled. "Keep her out of this!"

"Is that _disobedience_ I sense?" Slade narrowed his eyes. "I remember a threat to destroy the whole city, Robin."

Robin looked at the girl. She was so frightened and innocent… There was no way she could destroy an entire city. But looks could be deceiving. He learned that with Blackfire and Terra.

"...Fine," Robin said through clenched teeth. "Let's get to work."

The girl was released. She flew to Robin — he realized then that her wings would never cease to amaze him — and she smiled. "My name is Colette. You're Robin, right? It's a pleasure to meet you."

Was it? Robin wasn't so sure. But he shook her hand anyway, a little weirded out by her unusually open attitude, despite the given situation.

Slade grinned. "I'm glad you two are getting along so well. Now, as for your first mission..."


	2. The Clumsy Angel

A/N: This chapter contains a _lot_ of explanation for the non-Tales readers. ...Like a _lot._ So if you're not interested in reading the explanation, go ahead and skip that portion-just not the whole chapter. :)

Chapter Two: Clumsy Angel

"_Where_ did Robin go?"

"He said he was not returning," Starfire frowned. "But why did he leave without saying goodbye?"

"This has Slade written all over it," Cyborg growled. "I don't know what he's blackmailing Robin with this time, but it's gotta stop."

"Agreed," Raven voiced. "Slade must be taught a lesson once and for all."

Beastboy groaned. "Why does Slade want Robin so bad, anyway? I mean, what's so special about him? He doesn't even have superpowers!"

After a second, Cyborg answered him. "But he's been something that none of us have: Batman's apprentice."

"What are you trying to say?" Raven challenged. "That his main objective is not Robin? Not the Teen Titans?"

"Beats me," Cyborg shrugged, glancing over the note. "But that's our best bet. My thought is, if we can get Batman to Slade before Slade is ready for him…"

"...then it is us who will be doing the butt-kicking!" Starfire finished with a grin. "It's brilliant thinking, Cyborg!"

"Well, now that we've got a plan, all that's left to do is kick it into action!" Beastboy snickered in boyish anticipation.

Suddenly, the alarm sounded. "It'll have to wait," Cyborg scowled. "Titans, go!

-A-

"Ah! _Colette!"_

"Oh, I'm sorry, Robin!" she quickly apologized, resuming her floating position as she helped him up.

Robin groaned. "How did you trip while you were _flying?"_

"I'm sorry," she repeated.

Robin just groaned again, then turned to their target: a microchip contained in a clear, circular tube. "Anyway," he moved on, "let's just grab this thing and go."

Robin stepped forward to reach it, expecting his friends to be there soon. It would be best to avoid them at all costs, he knew this, but he didn't hurry. And, predictably, the wall burst open. "I don't think so, not today!" Cyborg roared, aiming at Robin.

Robin jumped out of the way of the blast just in time, narrowly dodging a burn. Starfire and Beastboy followed suit, charging after him. Robin leaped back, throwing explosives at them as they flew after him, Beastboy in the form of a pterodactyl. Cyborg was aiming again, this time loaded with a net rather than his regular laser.

_"Azarath metrion zinthos!"_

Raven caught Robin with her power, and Robin gave a yelp of surprise. He wasn't prepared this time, and all of them knew he'd done that on purpose. He'd wanted to be caught, despite his half-hearted struggles. Cyborg lowered his arm, letting out a sigh of relief, before glaring at Robin dead in the eyes.

"Looks like the jig's up," he taunted. "Tell Slade that he can kiss my ass!"

"Cyborg, please do not use such foul language!" Starfire scolded.

"Colette! What are you doing?" Robin shouted out, eyes searching for his missing partner.

"Colette?" Beastboy blinked and glanced around, then gasped when his eyes landed on the heavenly figure. "Uh, guys! Big trouble!"

Everyone turned, just as a white light engulfed them. Raven released Robin, her concentration lost, and he immediately stood. Noticing Colette had the tube in her hand, he dashed for the exit. At the doorway, he spun around to her. "Colette, come on!"

"Huh?" As if coming out of a trance, Colette blinked at him, then rushed over. "Sorry. Coming!"

Cyborg moaned as he pushed himself up, barely catching them leaving. "Aw, _man!_ They got away!"

-B-

"Good job, Colette," Robin grinned. "That was all you."

"Was it?" For some reason, she didn't seem pleased at their success in the slightest. Robin blinked.

"What's wrong, Colette?"

"What _isn't_ wrong?" she groaned. "We're _stealing,_ Robin. Not only that, but I might have seriously hurt your friends. Why are you so... so _happy_ right now?"

Robin blinked, then winced. She was right. "I'm sorry," he sighed. "I just get a little carried away."

After a moment, Colette giggled. "It's fine. I suppose it's easy to forget which side you're on during something as exciting as this."

She still seemed troubled. Robin felt like an idiot. How could he have forgotten? About his teammates' well-being, about Colette's unfair imprisonment, about Slade's _blackmail?_ How black-hearted was he, really?

" …Maybe I _am_ like Slade..."

"No!" Colette burst. Robin turned to her in surprise, a little shocked at her adamant protest. "You're nothing like Slade! You're really nice and strong-hearted, and you care about your friends a lot more than Slade wants you to! So don't let him trick you into thinking you don't, Robin!"

Robin blinked, then smiled. "Thanks, Colette." _Thanks for having so much faith in me._

They entered Slade's base of operations, glad to be finally done with the mission. However, Slade was far from done with them.

As the door opened, Robin was greeted with a hard kick to the face. He was sent flying — Colette gasped. "Robin!"

"You pathetic, _weak_ little boy," Slade snarled. "How dare you think you don't need to give one hundred and fifty percent, just because you're not in the _mood_ to — or because it's against your _friends._" Slade grabbed Robin by the collar and kicked him hard in the ribs. Robin let out a gasp of pain as Slade threw him back into the base. "May this be a lesson you never forget, _apprentice._

"Now, as for you, angel," Slade continued as he took the tube from her, "I think you need some punishing as well. Clumsy, are you? Enough to ruin the mission? Well, _that's_ about to change."

"Wait, please stop, Slade!" Colette winced, backing away. "I know _some_ part of you is good. Please, don't do this!"

"Keep up your fantasies, and you'll wind up dead, girl!" Slade thundered. "And that's _Master_ to you!" He reached for her wrist, but didn't get the opportunity to touch her. She jumped behind him and blasted him to the ground.

After a moment, Slade chuckled and stood, facing her. "Oh, you think you're pretty clever, don't you." Upon closer inspection, he saw that she was not herself anymore; the dull look in her eyes had returned. He grinned. "You're progressing _much_ more quickly than expected. Yes... You will be ready by the end of the week. I don't even have to push the button anymore..."

She came back. "No," she whispered. "I-I can't take it..."

"If you're going to beg me," Slade frowned, "you will refer to me as _Master."_

Colette trembled and started backing away. Robin put a comforting hand on her shoulder, by her side now, and she swerved to him as if he were an enemy. Upon seeing his familiar face, though, she let out a breath of relief. Robin tried to smile, to remind her she wasn't alone in Slade's empty home filled with crisis. She returned the expression, and he saw the message had been conveyed, so he turned his attention back to Slade.

"We will _never_ call you Master," he vowed. "You will _never_ succeed."

Slade's visible eye was aflame with animosity. He snatched Colette's hand and dragged her back to her spot on the wall, shoving her forcefully back into place. Then he glared at Robin and forcibly hauled him to a small, dark room. After locking the door, with Robin in it, Slade growled out, "If you dare try to escape, remember my threat."

Robin scowled. Yeah, right. If Robin managed to get out of the room, he could just grab Colette, destroy the button and run. If that happened, he knew that he could foil Slade's plan even though he had no idea what it was. Despite this, it was obvious that Colette and himself were key factors. Without them, Slade was left to his own devices. In other words, he was doomed to failure.

So Robin stayed in his room for a long while. He pretended to sleep, just in case Slade was watching him on a security camera. However, when he heard Slade's metallic footsteps pass by the room and enter another, he took it as his cue. He quickly picked the lock and raced back to the area that contained Colette. He knew she would be asleep by now, considering the clock read one oh-five, but it didn't hurt to try.

To his surprise, though, Colette was not asleep. She was looking in his direction before he entered the room. He raised an eyebrow.

"Can't sleep?"

She blinked, then shook her head. "No, I can't — not since I arrived here, anyway."

"Yeah, I can't sleep either," Robin sighed as he walked over. "Now, let's see... How do we undo this..."

"Huh?" Colette held a confused expression on her face. "We're _escaping?_ But he said — "

"I know what he said," Robin shrugged. "But if we destroy the button, he can't make you into..." He paused. What was he supposed to call that?

"No. He doesn't need it." Colette shook her head. "All it does is stimulate what my system perceives to be a threat."

"...What?" Robin gave her an odd look. "What are you _talking_ about?"

Colette hesitated, watching him for a moment. He was concentrating mainly on severing the nexus that connected her and the wall, but he still had his ears open, prepared to listen carefully. "...I trust you," she decided. "But sit down. This will take a while."

Robin glanced at her, then at the bonds, then sighed and took a seat on the floor in front of her. "Let's hear it, then. If Slade hasn't detected my escape by now, then he won't anytime soon."

Colette smiled fondly. He reminded her so much of Lloyd... "I guess I should start from the beginning. You see, I wasn't born an angel. I was burn a human, in the town Iselia in the world of Sylvarant."

"Wait," Robin interrupted. "So, you're not from Heaven?"

Colette blinked, then giggled. "No. I'm just a normal girl. When I was born, I was carrying a jewel in my hand called a Cruxis Crystal. On my planet, that's very significant and only happens once a generation. It signified that I was the Chosen One, and I was to lead my world to prosperity. When it began to decline around when I was fourteen or fifteen, it was decided that on my sixteenth birthday, I would begin the Journey of Regeneration."

Colette told Robin her tale. Of the four seals she had to unlock, and with each one she lost more and more of what made her human. With the first, she lost her appetite and her ability to taste. With the second, she lost the need to sleep or to feel drowsiness. Then was the ability to physically feel anything. At the fourth, she lost her voice. Then, when she reached her destination ("Your world might call it the Gateway to Heaven," she commented), she lost her soul. With nearly each of these things, she also gained something. At the first, she gained her wings. Then extremely good eyesight, amazing hearing. At the "Gateway," she gained extreme strength. Although she lost her humanity, she regained it when a close childhood friend by the name of Lloyd devised a cure for her monstrosity.

However, by completing the Journey — although her world was renewed, another began to falter. Its name was Tethe'alla, and it was tied to Sylvarant. So Colette and her friends went on another journey to discover a way to make both worlds flourish. They succeeded after many long months, their solution being to combine both worlds into a single Aselia, but they did not do so without casualties. A close friend, Zelos, the Chosen of Tethe'alla, betrayed them and died in the process. Although they mourned his death for a long while, they eventually realized that it was time to move on.

"Betrayed you to who?" Robin asked, not wanting to miss a single detail.

Colette frowned. "...They were an organization called Cruxis."

She explained to him about this _organization — _a fake religion. Ever since the creation of Sylvarant, Cruxis had claimed that the Goddess Martel was asleep, and should the Chosen complete the Journey, she would reawaken and the world would prosper. In reality, the Journey of Regeneration was switching the mana flow between the worlds ("Mana is necessary for all life on my world," Colette explained), and the Chosen was taken as a vessel for Martel's soul. Martel was not really a goddess. The leader of Cruxis, Mithos Yggdrasill, was immortal, and ever since his sister Martel's death, he'd been furiously searching for a way to revive her. Although her body died, her soul was preserved. However, Martel knew that Mithos' actions were wrong, and when she finally inhabited a body — Colette's — she voiced her feelings about her brother's mistakes. Mithos, in turn, went mad, and Colette and her friends were forced to kill him.

Robin listened to her story intently, hearing details never recorded on pen and paper... details even I have not told you. Finally, he asked, "What does this have to do with Slade's button that controls your, uh...?"

Colette blinked. "Oh, I forgot to mention that! Sorry, I got a bit carried away. See, after reaching the Gateway, I was unable to control myself without a soul. So my body became intently focused on self-preservation, and attacked even the slightest threat.

"When I reached Earth's atmosphere, I sky-rocketed down to the earth. I hit my head a lot harder than I usually do, and although I survived... I guess something inside my head just snapped. All my symptoms from my journey have returned, and now, whenever my body feels threatened, I turn into _that._"

Robin nodded. He understood now. "Thank you for sharing this story with me," he smiled warmly. "I'd tell you mine, but it's already five."

"Is it?" Colette blinked. "I'm sorry for keeping you up so late. Please, get some sleep while you can."

Robin just grinned a boyish grin at her, then stood and exited the control room, heading back to the room Slade had designated to him. Unbeknownst to the hero, Slade stood in the shadows as he walked by. The villain smirked.

Yes... Everything was coming together much more nicely than he had planned... It was time to send in the final piece.


End file.
